Kita Putus?
by AqueousXback
Summary: Joonmyeon dan Yixing putus? Beneran nih? / "Aku sebenarnya hanya menganggap kamu sebagai sahabat baik aku. Maaf ya, Joon. Kamu itu... terlalu baik buat aku." EXO SuLay. SuhoLay. BL!


_Sebelum buat makalah, berselancar dulu di dunia fanfiction. Bolehkah?_

 _Hajimemashite! Long time no see you._

\- AqueousXBack -

* * *

"Maaf ya, Joon. Kita putus."

Joonmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Apa?" ucap Joonmyeon memastikan.

Sang lawan bicara -Yixing- menyunggingkan senyuman lembut di wajahnya. Ia pun mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Joonmyeon.

"Aku sebenarnya hanya menganggap kamu sebagai sahabat baik aku." ucap Yixing.

"Selama kita pacaran, aku gak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang spesial. Aku sama sekali gak _salting_ saat kamu nembak aku, meluk aku, bahkan saat kamu cium aku." lanjut Yixing.

Joonmyeon diam tanpa menanggapi ucapan Yixing. Ia masih membutuhkan waktu untuk dapat mencerna ucapan Yixing.

"Ya, gitu _deh_. Aku nggak tahu kenapa. Aku mikir. Kalau hubungan kita diterusin, aku takut kamu bakalan sakit hati. Aku takut, kamu bakalan benci aku gara-gara aku gak cinta ama kamu." ucap Yixing.

Yixing menatap manik Joonmyeon lekat.

"Maaf ya, Joon."

Yixing menarik lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Kamu itu.."

"Terlalu baik buat aku"

...

* * *

Joonmyeon meneguk _cola_ yang sudah dibelinya hingga habis. Kemudian menatap kaleng _cola_ yang berada digenggamannya.

 _'Kamu itu.. terlalu baik buat aku'_

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Maksud kamu apa, Xing?" gumam Joonmyeon pelan.

Joonmyeon memejamkan matanya. Ia masih berusaha mencerna apa yang Yixing katakan. Ia tidak mengerti, mengapa Yixing tiba-tiba mengakhiri hubungan spesialnya.

Apa mungkin ia menyakiti Yixing?

Atau...

Apa mungkin ia bermain di belakang Yixing?

Tidak.

Joonmyeon yakin, ia tidak melakukan hal itu. Memuji orang lain selain Yixing saja tidak berani, apalagi bermain di belakang.

Ah!

Joonmyeon teringat sesuatu.

Apa karena adik kelas yang di klub _dance_ itu?

"Sehun? Bihun? Jihun? Eh, siapa sih? Lupa aku _mah_." ucap Joonmyeon.

Kalau memang iya, Yixing sungguh tega sekali. Yixing tega meninggalkan seorang Kim Joonmyeon yang kelewat kaya, pintar, _kece_ , tampan, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung. Hanya untuk seorang adik kelas yang kelewat bocah, ingusan, muka datar, cadel pula. Joonmyeon tidak tahu apa kesalahannya selama ia berpacaran dengan Yixing.

Oh.

Apa jangan-jangan..

Yixing kepengen kawin?

Masa iya, Joonmyeon ngawinin Yixing tanpa ada akad nikah yang sah. Maaf, Joonmyeon itu _gentle_. _Gentle_ banget malah. Hm.

Lagipula.

Prinsip Joonmyeon:

 _'Barang kesayangan, haruslah dijaga. Bukan dirusak._

 _Belajar dulu baik-baik. Kerja dengan penghasilan setinggi-tingginya. Nikah, lalu kawin sepuas-puasnya hingga hamil.'_

Nah itu, prinsip yang dipegang teguh oleh Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon pun membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Ia menetralkan sinar cahaya yang memasuki retinanya berlebihan. Ia menatap orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di depannya. Ada mas-mas kantoran, mbak-mbak pegawai _bank_ dan..

Ada orang berpacaran.

'Sial.' batin Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon _baper_.

Baru saja diputusin Yixing, ia langsung melihat pemandangan yang tak mengenakkan di hati.

Joonmyeon juga baru ingat. Kalau sekarang hari sabtu.

Dan ia...

Sedang berada di karnaval.

Oke.

Joonmyeon ikhlas lahir batin.

Joonmyeon kuat kok. Joonmyeon _gentle_ , ia tidak mungkin nangis.

"Kak Yixing, laper gak?"

Joonmyeon langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara. Ia pun memicingkan matanya untuk memperjelas pandangannya.

"Laper. Tapi gak laper amat."

"Kalau gitu, kak Yixing mau es krim gak?"

"Mau, kalau kamu yang traktir."

"Pasti aku yang traktir, dong. Papaku kan baru abis gajian."

Joonmyeon meremukkan kaleng _cola_ dengan penuh amarah. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan kekuatan penuh, ia melempar botol kaleng itu kemudian pergi dengan tanpa dosa.

 _Tak!_

"Aduh! Siapa sih yang ngelempar ini. Dasar sialan."

...

* * *

"Makasih ya, Sehun." ucap Yixing.

"Sama-sama, kak." ucap sang lawan bicara Yixing. Sebut saja Oh Sehun.

"Gak mau mampir dulu?" tanya Yixing.

"Hmm.. kayaknya nggak deh kak. Aku pulang dulu ya kak." ucap Sehun. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Yixing yang berada di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Hati-hati!" ucap Yixing sedikit berteriak.

"Oke!" ucap Sehun sambil mengangkat jempolnya ke udara.

Setelah Sehun menghilang dari pandangan Yixing, Yixing pun langsung memasuki rumahnya. "Yixing pulang" ucapnya. Ia pun melepas sepatu lalu langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar, Yixing merebahkan badannya di atas kasur tercintanya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya untuk merasakan sensasi ketenangan.

 _'Ping.'_

Yixing diam tanpa menggerakkan badannya.

 _'Ping.'_

Yixing masih diam.

 _'Ping.'_

 _'Ping.'_

 _'Ping.'_

 _'Ping.'_

"Ih, apaan sih? _Resek_ banget" ucap Yixing kesal. Mau tidak mau, ia harus menggerakkan badannya untuk mengambil handphone yang berada di atas meja nakas. Ia pun menekan tombol menghidupkan layar lalu mengusapnya untuk membuka kunci layar. Ia dapat melihat beberapa _notification_ lalu menekan salah satu _notification_ tersebut.

 _Byun Baekhyun._

 _Pcy's_

 _PING!_

 _Gimana Xing? Kamu udah putusin Joonmyeon._

 _Xing?_

 _Xing?_

 _Yixing?_

 _Kang maman?_

 _Oii?_

 _PING!_

 _PING!_

Yixing menggerakkan jarinya di layar _handphone_ untuk mengetikkan beberapa kata.

 _'Sudah dong *emot ketawa*'_

Yixing pun menekan opsi kirim. Baru satu menit menunggu, balasan pesan sudah masuk.

 _'Eh? Beneran nih? Hahaha *emot ketawa* gimana ekspresi Joonmyeon?'_

Yixing membalas.

 _'Sumpah Byun. Aku tuh mati-matian nahan ngakak. Lucu banget dah suer. Joonmyeon kayak mau nangis'_

 _'Aku jadi gak tega deh'_

Balasan pesan pun masuk.

 _'Hm.. enak ya. Kamu berhasil nge- prank Joonmyeon. Nah aku, nge-prank Chanyeol malah aku yang di-prank *emot nangis*'_

Yixing membalas.

 _'Duh, sabar ya Byun. Cobaan itu memang berat kok'_

 _'Duh, jadi gak sabar cepet-cepet tanggal 1 april. Nanti aku ngomong ama Joonmyeon, mau gak balikan? Terus aku bilang april mop. Pasti seru deh *emot ketawa*'_

Balasan pesan pun masuk.

 _'Ih kamu jahat deh. Gimana kalau Joonmyeon dapet yang baru? Aku gak terima curhat penyesalan dari kamu loh.'_

Yixing menyunggingkan senyuman di wajahnya. Ia pun membalas pesan Baekhyun.

 _'Loh? Ini kan rencana kamu'_

 _'Duh, mentang-mentang kamu gagal, kamu ngomong kayak gitu ama aku. Tega'_

 _'Gak kok. Aku yakin, Joonmyeon gak bakalan dapet yang baru. Aku tahu banget kalo isi hati Joonmyeon itu cuman ada aku'_

"Yixing! Ayo makan!" teriak ibunya Yixing.

"Iya ma!" balas Yixing. Ia pun melihat balasan pesan dari Baekhyun.

 _*Emot muntah*_

Yixing pun terkekeh pelan.

 _'Entar kita lanjut lagi ya, Byun. Mama udah nyuruh aku makan nih'_

Tanpa menunggu balasan pesan dari Baekhyun, Yixing langsung mematikan layar _handphone_ -nya lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya menuju ruang makan.

...

* * *

Joonmyeon melingkarkan tanggal 18 Maret di kalendernya dengan spidol hitam.

Ya.

Yixing memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungan pada tanggal 18 Maret.

Joonmyeon _gegana_.

Galau, gelisah, merana.

Joonmyeon pun menatap kalendernya dengan tatapan sedih. Terutama pada lingkaran berwarna ungu pada tanggal tujuh Maret.

Ya, tanggal tujuh merupakan hari _anniversary_ -nya.

Joonmyeon memulai kisah indahnya berpacaran pada tanggal tujuh Oktober, yang bertepatan pada hari ulang tahun Yixing.

Kalau diingat-ingat lagi. Hari itu merupakan hari termanis dalam hidup Joonmyeon. Ia mengingat, bagaimana ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Yixing. Bagaimana cara Yixing menerima perasaannya. Bagaimana cara ia memeluk Yixing dan mengatakan padanya _'Selamat ulang tahun, Yixing. Kamu suka gak kejutan dari aku?'_.

Dan Joonmyeon pun _galau_ -lagi.

Sungguh, Joonmyeon salah apa sampai-sampai Yixing mengakhiri hubungan manisnya.

Apa karena si cadel-bermuka-datar-yang-tidak-tahu-diri itu?

Sialan.

Tapi, Yixing bukanlah tipikal orang yang mudah berpindah hati.

Jika memang begitu.

Lalu kenapa?

"Oh Yixing~ sungguh teganya dirimu. Teganya. Teganya. Teganya-"

Oh, maafkan Joonmyeon saudara-saudari sekalian. Maklumlah, namanya juga lagi _galau_.

"Aku _mah_ apa _atuh_ ~"

Oke. Joonmyeon sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya saudara-saudari sekalian.

"Yixing. Kau sungguh. Ter.. la.. lu~"

Oke. Mohon diabaikan saja, saudara-saudariku sekalian.

Joonmyeon pun membenahi posisinya yang awalnya telentang menjadi tiarap lalu membenamkan wajahnya di bantal.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Eh, gila! Hampir aja aku mati." ucap Joonmyeon sambil menghirup rakus udara sekitar -dengan tidak elit.

"Cobaan itu memang berat, wahai nak Joonmyeon." ucap Joonmyeon entah kepada siapa.

"Joonma udah ikhlas lahir batin kok." lanjut Joonmyeon sambil menyunggingkan senyuman getir.

"Hikss.."

Tak sengaja, Joonmyeon sudah menangis lalu merengek seperti anak kecil.

...

* * *

"Byun, sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Yixing sambil menggaruk samping kepalanya dengan pena.

"Ya ampun, Xing. Tanggal aja nggak inget" ucap Baekhyun sambil menyalin tulisan di papan tulis ke buku catatannya.

"Jawab aja kenapa sih?" ucap Yixing dengan nada kesal.

"Tanggal 1." ucap Baekhyun malas.

"Oh." Yixing pun menuliskan tanggal di sudut kanan atas lembar catatannya. Ia mulai melakukan kegiatan yang dilakukan Baekhyun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bel pertanda pulang pun berbunyi.

"Ya anak-anak, kerjakan latihan di buku cetak halaman 25-30. Tulis soal sekaligus jawaban. Cukup sekian pertemuan hari ini. Selamat sore." ucap sang guru sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

"Eh, si _anying_. Banyak banget, gila. Jemari cantikku kan bisa pegel jadinya." ucap Baekhyun.

"Tempat muntah yang enak dimana ya Byun?" ucap Yixing sambil meletakkan peralatan tulisnya ke dalam tas.

"Ih, gak tau orang lagi kesel aja." ucap Baekhyun sambil meletakkan peralatan tulis ke dalam tasnya juga.

Yixing dan Baekhyun pun menyampirkan tas ke bahu mereka masing-masing. Mereka pun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

"Eh, Xing." panggil Baekhyun.

"Hm." jawab Yixing _ogah-ogahan_.

"Kamu gak mau ngerjain Joonmyeon?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hah? Ngerjain? Ngerjain apa?" ucap Yixing sambil mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

'Sabar _hayati mah_.' batin Baekhyun kesal.

"Itu loh, ngajak Joonmyeon balikan terus kamu bilang ' _april mop_ '. Jangan bilang kamu lupa." ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap datar Yixing.

Yixing pun diam.

Dua detik.

Sepuluh detik.

Satu menit.

"Oh iya!" teriak Yixing.

Sontak, Baekhyun menutup kedua telinganya.

"Aku lupa, Byun." ucap Yixing. Ia pun nyengir tanpa dosa.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Begitupula dengan Yixing. Baekhyun pun mengarahkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Yixing lalu ke bagian bawah ketiaknya.

"Hm.. sama-sama panas." ucap Baekhyun sambil manggut-manggut.

Yixing hanya menatap datar Baekhyun.

"Eh, itu Joonmyeon!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Joonmyeon yang berada di ujung koridor. "Joonmyeon!" Ia pun berteriak dengan sangat nyaring.

Sontak, Joonmyeon menghentikan langkahnya lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Ia dapat melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan ke arahnya. Selain itu, ia dapat melihat Yixing yang berpredikat sebagai _'mantan terindah'_ , berjalan dengan susah payah. Mungkin karena tarikan paksa Baekhyun di lengan Yixing sang _'mantan terindah'_.

"Gila kamu ya." ucap Yixing sambil membenahi pernapasannya.

"Hai Joonmyeon." ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Hai juga Baekhyun." balas Joonmyeon. Ia menaruh pandang pada sang mantan terindah yang berada di belakang Baekhyun. "Hai Yixing."

Yixing menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghelanya kuat. "Hai ju-"

"Pulang bareng yuk." ucap Baekhyun.

 _Tak!_

Jitakan mulus tanpa dosa pun meluncur dengan indah di kepala Baekhyun.

"Akh!" ringis Baekhyun. "Apaan sih? Aku tahu kamu laper."

"Terus, emangnya kenapa kalau aku laper?" ucap Yixing.

"Kan orang laper, biasanya _resek_." ucap Baekhyun.

"Ehem. Maaf nona-nona." ucap Joonmyeon.

Oke, Joonmyeon merasa _gentle_ di saat seperti ini.

"Kapan pulang pulang barengnya?" tanya Joonmyeon. Ia pun melayangkan senyuman menawan andalannya.

Baekhyun tertawa kikuk. "Maaf ya, Joonmyeon. Yixing _resek_ sih."

Yixing membuang wajahnya sombong.

Joonmyeon, Yixing dan Baekhyun pun 'akhirnya' pulang bersama.

...

* * *

" _Guys_ , adikku minta dibeliin _sempak_ doraemon nih. Aku duluan ya." ucap Baekhyun.

"Eh, kenapa gak sekalian bareng aja?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Nggak ah, takut ngerepotin. Duluan ya." ucap Baekhyun. Ia pun menepuk pelan pundak Yixing. "Jangan _resek_ ya ama Joonmyeon." lanjutnya.

Baekhyun langsung berlari ketika Yixing mendelik ke arahnya.

Yixing pun menghela nafasnya pelan. Meratapi nasib akan kemalangannya mendapatkan teman sejenis Byun Baekhyun.

"Yuk." ucap Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum lembut ke Yixing.

Seketika, Yixing terpaku ketika melihat senyuman Joonmyeon yang.. ehem.. menawan.

' _Yalord_ , mantan kok makin tampan aja sih? _Dedek_ gak kuat.' batin Yixing.

Yixing tersenyum _cool_ sebagai tanggapan. Sontak, ia pun tersentak kaget. Ia menatap telapak tangan Joonmyeon yang menggenggam lembut jemarinya.

'Wahai jantung, bersahabatlah.' batin Yixing.

Joonmyeon dan Yixing pun mulai berjalan.

Yixing tersenyum kecil. Telapak tangan Joonmyeon terasa kuat, tebal dan hangat. Perlahan, Yixing pun mempererat genggamannya.

Oh.

Jangan lupakan semburat kemerahan di kedua pipinya.

...

* * *

"Makasih ya, Joon." ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Sama-sama, Xing." balas Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon dan Yixing pun diam.

"Aku pulang dulu ya." ucap Joonmyeon. Ia pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan Yixing yang berada di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Tunggu! Joonmyeon.." ucap Yixing.

Joonmyeon pun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Yixing yang berjalan menghampirinya.

Yixing menundukkan kepalanya lalu menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap manik Joonmyeon lekat.

"Joon.."

Joonmyeon diam sambil menatap Yixing.

"Mau gak, balikan ama aku?"

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon yang menunjukkan ekspresi kaget di wajahnya. Ia pun tertawa pelan.

" _Ap_ -"

"Aku mau, Xing" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Hah?" ucap Yixing.

"Aku mau balikan ama kamu, Xing. Mau banget malah." ucap Joonmyeon.

"Hah?"

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon dengan penuh kebingungan. Sungguh, Yixing benar-benar tidak mengerti.

'Ayo cepat. Katakan _april mop_.' batin Yixing.

Sudah hampir lima menit Yixing dan Joonmyeon saling diam. Yixing berharap Joonmyeon akan mengatakan ' _april mop_ ' di akhir ucapan.

Nyatanya.

Joonmyeon sama sekali tidak mengucapkannya.

"Gemes _deh_ liat kamu kebingungan kayak gitu." ucap Joonmyeon sambil mencubit manja pipi Yixing.

Yixing diam dan pasrah ketika pipinya di tarik-tarik manja oleh Joonmyeon.

"J-Jangan bilang kalau kamu bohong." ucap Yixing. "Kamu pasti lupa ngomong _april mop_ , kan?" lanjutnya.

Joonmyeon tersenyum. "Sebenarnya-"

"Sebenarnya aku bohongan ngajak kamu balikan. Maksudku, aku hanya bercanda. Sekarang kan, _april mop_." ucap Yixing cepat.

Joonmyeon diam sejenak.

"Oh gitu." ucap Joonmyeon. Ia pun diam sejenak. "Padahal, aku nganggap kamu serius loh ngajakin aku balikan. Aku juga jawabnya serius kalau aku mau balikan ama kamu."

Yixing mematung. Perlahan, ia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Beneran?" ucap Yixing.

Joonmyeon mengangguk mantap.

Yixing menundukkan kepalanya. "Rasanya aneh, kalau aku yang mutusin kamu dan aku juga yang-"

"Aku gak peduli." ucap Joonmyeon.

"Sebenarnya aku mau ngajakin kamu balikan. Eh, tau-taunya kamu duluan yang ngajak balikan." Joonmyeon tertawa pelan. "Mungkin ini yang dinamakan rejeki." ucapnya.

Yixing diam.

"Maaf ya, Joon. Mungkin aku udah keterlaluan." ucap Yixing.

"Bagi aku, kamu nggak keterlaluan kok. Aku yakin, kamu lagi punya masalah sehingga kamu minta putus." ucap Joonmyeon. Ia pun mengusap pelan pipi Yixing.

Yixing mengangkat pelan kepalanya lalu menatap Joonmyeon lekat.

"Jadi kamu beneran mau balikan ama aku?" tanya Yixing memastikan.

"Beneran." ucap Joonmyeon.

Yixing menatap lekat iris warna cokelat gelap milik Joonmyeon untuk mencari kebohongan disana. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan kebohongan disana. Bahkan, setitik pun tidak ada. Sontak, ia pun langsung memeluk Joonmyeon erat.

"Makasih ya, Joon. Makasih banget." ucap Yixing. Ia pun membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon pun membalas pelukan Yixing dengan sangat erat.

"Sama-sama, Xing." ucap Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon dan Yixing pun tenggelam dalam kehangatan dari pelukan masing-masing.

"Maaf ya." ucap Yixing.

"Udah ah. Jangan minta maaf lagi. Kamu gak salah kok." ucap Joonmyeon lembut.

Yixing pun tersenyum di dalam pelukan Joonmyeon. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia segera melepaskan ikatan lengannya. Begitupula dengan Joonmyeon.

"Mau mampir dulu?" tanya Yixing.

"Sebenarnya sih mau. Tapi.." ucap Joonmyeon.

"Aku masih belum berani ketemu ama calon mertua."

Yixing tertawa pelan sebagai tanggapan.

"Yaudah. Kalo gitu, aku masuk dulu ya." ucap Yixing.

"Oke." balas Joonmyeon.

Yixing pun berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Ketika ia baru saja hendak menggenggam ganggang pintu, tiba-tiba Joonmyeon memanggilnya.

"Xing."

"Ya, Joon-"

Sontak, Yixing membulatkan kedua matanya kaget lantaran Joonmyeon mengecup singkat bibirnya tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Kecupan ringan yang terasa singkat dan dalam itu, berhasil membuat jantung Yixing semakin berdebar kencang. Perlahan, semburat kemerahan tercetak di kedua pipinya.

"Ih, makin gemes _deh_." ucap Joonmyeon sambil mengacak pelan surai hitam Yixing.

Yixing diam tanpa reaksi

"Aku pulang dulu ya." ucap Joonmyeon. Ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Yixing yang masih diam mematung di tempat.

Yixing mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia pun mencengkram dadanya untuk menetralisir degupan kencang di jantungnya.

Perlahan, Yixing pun tertawa malu.

"Kamu bisa aja _deh_ , Joon."

-end-


End file.
